


Payment

by Glory1863



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Andorian-Centered, Debt, Drabble, Finale Fix, Futurefic, Gen, figure skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-07 10:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glory1863/pseuds/Glory1863
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>According to the ways of her people, Talla owed a life debt to the Tuckers, one that would not be stamped "paid" until she herself died.  She finds, however, that payment need not be burdensome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payment

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the prompt "skate" for the Drabble Game at the Delphic Expanse.

At center ice, Talla struck the opening pose for her long program. She ignored the announcer’s stumble over her clan name, a frequent occurrence when she competed off-world. The overture to the opera _Icebreaker Kumari_ began, the music rising to _fortissimo_ as she gained speed for the jump. Then she was airborne, willing her body around six times in the blink of an eye before making a solid landing. The crowd erupted, but her delicate antennae heard only the elderly pinkskin sitting with her parents.

“Hot damn, she did it!”

Without his son’s sacrifice years ago, she wouldn’t be here.


End file.
